Midnight Workout - Mila x Male Reader Lemon
by JohnnyTheEpic
Summary: You and Mila are having a workout at midnight. Mila ask the manager to use his gym for a night, but the manager okay using his gym whatever Mila need it. As for you, you been training with her. After a few round you two taking a break, but you didn't know till Mila give you a reward. Dead or Alive Mila x Male Reader Lemon
1. Chapter 1

"Great! Just keep punching!"

At the Gym in a middle of midnight

Mila training you to become a fighter. How it all started you asked?

It was all started when you done your everyday parkour morning, when you're done you head to Johnny's Diner. You asked a breakfast burger, but when you look at her. You just ask the first MMA to join Dead or Alive tournament Mila! The girl who friend with Tina Armstrong and big fan of Bass Armstrong. You ask Mila why she still work here, she still need money while her agent ready to tell her the match is ready. You also ask you do got free time?

And this is where you are.

It been few mouth since you met Mila, you want to get better in a fight. After all you're just parkour dude who's fan of Mila. Mila ask the Gym manager to use his gym for tonight, he agree and you two training nonstop.

As you dodge Mila attack, she kick your block then grab you to the ground.

"Let's go!" As she punch you two time, but you escape easy. "Watch the eye! I need to know where you going attack." You ask while you rub your eye. "You gotta be quick like Zack or Jean lee." Mila said as she running to you. As she going a big kick on you, you grab her leg then throw her across the ring. She look at you and said, "Nice counter. But can you counter my fist?" She ran to you and ready to hit you, but you grab her and starting multi punching then a flying kick at the end.

You grab her from the ground, then powerbomb her. She get up with a kick to your stomach, making her punch you to the ground. She grab you in a headlock, your head feel her breast making your member hard. Mila kick your head 2 time, then giving a final kick giving you a mass hit. You get up with a high kick, with a spinning kick you jab her multi hit. But before you give her a flying drop kick, Mila's ready to use critical burst on you.

As you running to her with a superman punch, but as Mila hold her ground while you close to hit her. You knew.

You're fuck up

Mila hit you from mid body to your face, as she give a final blow you push back across the mats. You been knock out.

"That was a great match!" Mila stretch up then come to pick you up. "You got a lot better then your first training." You look at her and said, "Yeah, I get better then was, all thank to you." Mila smile. "You don't have to thank me, you and I are tag team." You smile back "Oh yeah, there a reason you train me all because there a Tag Tournament coming up. That or you want me to beat everyone ass as you book the match." Mila laugh. " Maybe both. Wish Tina see you right now, all that training got you here." You two leave the mats, you drink a water as same with Mila. "Her job as a governor is very hard. I glad she leave you as my trainer." Mila pour water all over her body. "But more importantly, I glad you came all for a big breakfast. If you didn't come to Jonny's Diner, we wouldn't be got here." You look at her. "Yeah, I glad I met a MMA fighter who gonna train me." Mila look at and smile.

Mila can't help but thinking about you. Even since Mila training you, she start it to know about you. Over a month she feel something in her stomen, but when she see you won your first tournament, Mila feel in love with you. But you didn't know, until this happen.

"Hey (Y/N)." Mila come to you with her water body. "Yeah Mila?" You can feel your boner rock hard when she come to you with her water body. "I want to say you did a awesome job fighting back there, all that training pull you off." "Thank Mila, I couldn't done it without you!" Mila turn red, maybe now the time. "(Y/N), I want to close your eye for me." You confuse, knowing she gonna kick you while closing your eye. "Are you sure? Cause-" "Don't worry I wouldn't hit you, I promise." Well she is your trainer, and a best friend to you. You close your eyes. "Okay I closing, now what?" "Now, I'm gonna give you you never forget." You feel a wet breast, making your rock harder. Arms around you. But a word you never forget in your life. "I love you (Y/N)."

Mila Kiss you! As her sweat body touching your, you can't help but shock that Mila kissing you. With her sweet lip touching your, Mila try to use her tongue to enter your mouth. You close your eyes and let her tongue battle your. As you both kissing, you and Mila battle who is the control, and Mila take it. As she break it she look at you. "You don't know how long I been waiting for (Y/N)." You told her " I am surprises that, you love me!" Mila smile. "Ever since you win the tournament, I can't help but thinking about you. And since we all along, I'll give you a reward." She put you on bench as she went down to your pant. "Hope you love it." She pull your pant down and see your member, long and hard. "Well, this is off for a good start!"

Mila kiss your member at the top, both kissing and liping. You then reach Mila hair and grab her, making her push front and back. As she continues sucking your member, you feel your member ready to explode. "Mila, I'm going to cum!" As she look at you, she smile at you. She push her head for final suck, making you cum hard. Mila suck the remain senman, at she reach to the tip of your member she pull and open her mouth, seeing all the cum now shallow. "That was good taste (Y/N)."

How your coffee reader? Don't worry guy, I am now doing a two part lemon and I think i get a hang of making lemon. Part 2 is coming, as for Welcome To The Jungle come after this lemon. Hope you enjoy the Dead or Alive x male reader lemon!


	2. Chapter 2

After a nice blow job, Mila grab your hand. "Ready for round 2?" You nod, thinking what she talking about. You already know what she heading to. As she take you to the girl locker room, you can't help but imagine you two doing in there, not until you reach her locker. "Mila, are you sure about this?" you ask. "I don't want any cum in the gym, so the shower is had to do." Mila give you this sexy look. "Beside, fucking in the shower is best thing then fucking in the ring." She got a point, if any drop in the ring, you and Mila would kick out. "You know I love you Mila." You told her. "Then let's start fucking then!" Mila taking you the shower, man this is gonna be a wild ride.

As you two make out in the shower, Mila pull your sport pant. Revealed your naked member. "So this is your first time?" Mila ask you. "Hell yeah." Mila smile as she grab your hand to her boob. "Then this will be our first time ever." You pull her top to see her amazing wet boob. "Like do you see my tit?" You nod. "Then suck it for me." You suck her pink nipple, licking the right boob as you grab her left. As you continue sucking, Mila moad to your ear. But then Mila told you, "Please finger my pussy." Well you watch porn so…. You use the two finger to push in Mila's womanhood, result Mila moad harder. As you pushing faster, you hear Mila dirty talk to you. "Oh yes, keep pushing!" You continue figure her pussy, not until she tell you. " (Y/N), I'm going to cum." But you change the figure to your mouth, for tasting sweet juice. You tongue down as you licking her womanhood, until she cum. You taste the sweet juice then look at her. "It was good." Mila smile.

As you lay down, Mila sit on your crotch and ask you. "So, this is your first time?" You answer her. "To be honest, having sex with you is my first time." Mila smile. "Me too, I glad I share my love to you." As Mila take off both her top and her boxing pant. You are stunned that Mila naked body are beautiful. **  
**

You can feel the sweet "lip" as Mila pushing it. "Here goes." After Mila said it, the pussy push in as you two feel it hard. "Damn Mila, guess we're virgin after all." You told her, But Mila fire back. "Then let do before we stay virgin!" Mila push it all the way, making both of you moad. The wet inside of her pussy with your member, you can't believe you having sex with your former idol, to your training coach/ best friend Mila. You never dream in a million year to have this moment, yet you grateful for Mila that she share her love to you. "Oh yes (Y/N), oh fucking yes!" Mila having a great time, you smile at her. As Mila going up and down, she grab your hand to holding her waist . "Hold me, while I pushing you." She told you. "I couldn't agree that." You still holding her, as Mila keep riding you like a cowgirl, You guessed that Tina teach her. Mila hold her hair like crazy, "God (Y/N), I never knew you were that big." Guess she talking about your member, you did save it for your first sex. "Just saving for my first sex." Then Mila grab your hand again, this time holding her boobs. As you squeak her boob, Mila scream your name. "OH (Y/N)!" As you rub her tits.

Not until she tell you, "(Y/N), I think I cumming!" And you feel that too. " I think so too." "I never done this, but I think we should cum together!" That you never hear that. But as you two close. "It coming!" "I LOVE YOU (Y/N)!" Then, you finally cum. For the first time of your life, you cum inside your mentor to your girlfriend. As Mila pull out, you see the cum coming out from her pussy. "That's was great (Y/N)." As Mila kiss you, you kiss her back. For few minutes she break the kiss. "Let take the shower, don't worry about it." Mila pull you from the ground and head into the shower. After a nice hot shower with you and Mila, you change your normal clothes Mila ask for help. "Hey, can you put my shirt on?" After Mila clean her hair, you look at her with a topless Mila with her jean. Damn you through. You grab her shirt, jacket, and her key to her locker room, after you put her on Mila ask you. "So since we're dating, why not you come to me, Netflix and chill?" You reply. "At this late? Mila are you sure about it?" Mila laugh."As your trainer and your new girlfriend, we going to do it. I'm okay begin late for work and such, after all." Mila give you a hug and whisper to your ear. "I'm your fighter." You kiss her and heading the door with your new found girlfriend. Man this is gonna be one hell of a night.

Man first lemon with Dead or Alive female! Again this is my first time doing a lemon in my life, so I hope you like it. Thank you for reading this! 


End file.
